


If Only

by BloodyGelPens



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Consent, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Infidelity, One Shot, What-If, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyGelPens/pseuds/BloodyGelPens
Summary: Grace meets Daniel before the wedding. With Alex gone and pissed off, they have a few drinks and take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Kudos: 26





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had to write a one shot. Every scene these two had...you cut the sexual tension with a knife. So here's a what if one shot.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xoxo BGP

Grace stood in the kitchen with Alex. He was tense, uncomfortable, awkward. More so than usual.

“Hey,” the blonde ran her fingers up the back of her fiancé’s neck. He jumped in response.

“Yeah?” Alex kept his back turned to the woman, arms bracing the kitchen sink. Grace felt uneasy, in the way that only this man could make her feel. He kept so much bottled up, constantly rigid.

“Are you okay? You seem…not yourself?” She looped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She was happy he couldn’t see her face; it would’ve given her away.

Alex Le Domas was exactly himself: stiff, aloof, always withholding. The blonde convinced herself she loved him. Though moments like this made her sorely regret accepting his proposal. This was the closest shot she had at a family.

No one else had ever looked at her and thought ‘damn, I’d better slap a ring on that one.’ She was the type of girl who’d go to a sleazy bar, give a random man a lap dance while intoxicated, and wake up in a strange bed the next morning.

But Alex wanted to make her a part of the Le Domas family.

No, not family; _dynasty._ Sometimes you had to take the chances you got, whether they were ideal or not.

“I just got a text from my brother.” He sighed, clearly irked by this news. “He’s in town and wants to stop by.”

“That’s great!” Grace tightened her grip around the man’s stomach, nuzzling her cheek into his back. Alex softly clasped her small hands with his own.

“No.” Carefully, he unhooked himself from her hold. “It’s not.”

Facing his bride-to-be, the heir to the gaming fortune instantly regretted his words. Grace’s face sank as she folded her arms across her chest. She looked small, something Alex hated himself for being responsible for.

“Hey,” he carefully cradled her heart-shaped face in his hands. “It’s not you. Look, there’s a reason I don’t speak to my family. And every once and a while they’ll send someone to talk to me. It’s a messy situation, and I just want to enjoy my time with you. At least until the wedding.”

“And then what?” Her glassy blue eyes searched his gaze expectantly.

“Then we’ll move even farther away, become recluses, and no one will ever associate us with the Le Domas – Le Bail dominion ever again.”

She grinned, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her fiancé’s lips. It was gentle, a quiet moment away from the chaos of the rest of the world. Grace had wanted a family her entire life, but she and Alex could have their own. A bunch of little tow-headed kids tottering around a house filled with love and kindness.

No child of hers would have to relive her pain of being unwanted, shuffled around from family to family, none of which have any intentions of keeping you.

Not really, no matter what they said. Alex sensed Grace’s turmoil, silently pressing his forehead against hers.

It was the simple gestures that reminded the blonde why she fell for him in the first place.

There was also the hope that after they married at his family estate, Alex wouldn’t shudder every time he saw _Secret Council_ or _Le Bail’s Gambit_ nestled between _Cards Against Humanity_ and _Settlers of Catan_ every time they went to Target.

Of course, they’re reverie was interrupted by the blaring of his cell phone. The marimba reverberated through the small kitchen, tinny and obnoxious.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He pressed a kiss to her alabaster forehead, “I have to take that.”

Grace adjusted her messy bun as she padded over to the kitchen table. Alex was clearly agitated again, and after the first utterance of ‘Daniel’, she knew why.

Ignoring the conversation, she propped open the window and grabbed her cigarette and lighter out of her purse. Hanging the lump of leather back over the chair, the slight woman sat and pulled her legs to her chest while she sucked on the filter.

Alex attempted to keep his disdain non apparent but grew more and more frustrated. He paced into the living room, his voice growing louder.

“Fine. I’ll see you soon.” He wandered back into the kitchen, sliding the phone back into his pocket. “That’s a filthy habit.”

Eyes growing wide, Grace said nothing. The man pounded bourbon and scotch with his frat buddies every other week and she kept her mouth shut. Meanwhile, she was an abhorrent garbage woman if she smoked in her own home.

Taking a deep a drag, she playfully puffed a ball of smoke in Alex’s direction.

“Hilarious. I’m going to meet Daniel at a bar for a little bit.”

“Do you want me to clean up and meet you there? You going to that upscale place across town?”

“I don’t want to subject you to my family any sooner than you have to be. I’ll be back.”

There was no goodbye, no kiss on the cheek. Just a brusque head nod and he was gone.

Alex Le Domas was a completely different man when it came to his family.

~~~~~

It was nearly 8:30 when there was knock on the door. It startled Grace, but it wasn’t uncommon.

“Lock yourself out again?” She shook her head, drawing the door open. The one time she didn’t look through the peephole, she was greeted by a stranger. “You’re not Alex.”

The man chuckled, reclining against the door frame. He wore a white button up shirt that was partially undone, the sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned forearms.

“Thank God for that.” He was obviously a few drinks deep and didn’t think to address the blonde’s befuddled stare. “Shit, Daniel. Le Domas. The older brother.”

“Where’s Alex?” Grace folded her arms across her chest, refusing the large hand he thrust in her direction. The handsome man ran the same hand through his hair when he realized she wouldn’t be shaking it.

“My brother’s put the effort into making you despise me, I see.”

“He hasn’t been the kindest when it concerns your family.” Her eyes drop to her feet so she can stop herself from staring. Daniel takes advantage and drinks the woman in. Her baggy white t shirt reveals a maroon bra strap, her cut off shorts showing legs that go on for miles. Not mention that wild blonde hair and that charming smile.

He can see why Alex chose her; she’s beautiful, and not in a manufactured way. Charity’s grotesque existence flashes through his mind for an instant.

“Can’t say I blame him.” The man sniffs, “You mind if I come in? Promise I don’t bite.”

Grace steps aside, still unsure of her future brother-in-law. He doesn’t act like Alex. Daniel oozes of rebellion, a man who hasn’t given a fuck in years. As opposed to one who merely pretends not to.

“Your brother?” Grace prods, watching Daniel make himself comfortable on the couch.

“Decided to get into an argument. He got pissed and went off to do God knows what with his Kappa Sigma brothers. You care about feet on the coffee table?”

“Do I look like I give a fuck?”

“Can’t say that you do.” Their eyes meet for a little too long. He stretches his legs across the cheap furniture. “You have any booze around here?”

“I have a couple bottles of Blue Moon in the fridge. Nothing fancy.”

“I’m not a picky man. Not anymore.”

She decided not to pry, not really caring what their argument was a about or how he got their address. Grace knew the _why._

And at first, she refused to indulge him. They drank their beers and moved on to vodka shot. The intensity dissipated, morphing into something else.

Before either knew what was transpiring, Grace was straddling the lap of her fiancé’s brother.

He should’ve pushed her off him, told her it was wrong and that he made a mistake. He just wanted one good look at the woman. That first drink should’ve been the only drink and he should’ve been driving home to Charity. They’d have some heated sex and he’d bite his tongue so the name _Grace_ wouldn’t betray him.

Instead, he ran his large hand up her sides. Her eyelids closed as a soft moan escaped her lips. Both possessed by lust and desire, Grace’s shirt and bra had been cast asunder while Daniel covered her body with kisses, licks, and bites.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Grace moaned as he sucked on a rosy nipple as he roughly palmed her other breast. Alex always lucked out. And he hated it.

Both made work of getting her out those ratty cut offs and undoing his belt and dark jeans. He pulled a crisp condom out of his pants pocket. Grace pondered his intentions momentarily before deciding she didn’t care.

Taking the foil wrapper, the blonde ripped it open with her teeth before sliding it down his hard member. Daniel placed himself at her entrance as Grace seated herself with a low moan. The sensation made her flesh pimple.

Starting slow, the woman rode him at a maddening pace before Daniel grabbed her hips in an attempt to increase the speed. It was the forbidden fruit he hadn’t known he wanted, as the fiery woman placed her hands on his chest for leverage.

Faster and faster, their hips bucked in tandem to meet every delicious thrust. Chasing the blinding climax, Daniel pulled her down to his lips. She tasted like smoke and strawberry Chapstick. His tongue pushed into her mouth as she moaned into his.

It wasn’t long as they unraveled together. She crumpled on top of him, both breathing raggedly as they attempted to steel themselves. They silently dressed and cleaned up their mess. Daniel gave her a sympathetic look as he opened the front door. Turning back, he gave her a cryptic goodbye which was better left unsaid.

“I really hope you get Monopoly.”

Grace pondered the interaction. Of course, neither said anything. Alex was none the wiser when he stumbled in the door at one in the morning. It was a rouse when they ‘met’ on the day of the wedding.

“We might still have time for a quickie,” Daniel joked as they posed for photos, “Before the ceremony.”

Grace burst out in laughter. It was better that way, it seemed natural. Like there was no secret. Life was easier if that night was theirs and theirs alone.


End file.
